


Han Solo x Reader - Mornin', sunshine.

by Captainphasmaenthusiast



Series: Star Wars x Reader [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, Han Solo cuddles, Han Solo fluff, Han Solo is sweet, M/M, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Young Han Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainphasmaenthusiast/pseuds/Captainphasmaenthusiast
Summary: Request: ooo han solo x reader with lots of cuddles n kisses mayhaps? thank you very much darling, i hope you are well. 🥰A/N: I absolutely adored writing this! Just some fluff for our baby boy Han. Thanks for sending something in! I appreciate it. I hope you’re well too <3Btw, English is not my first language, so please don’t be rude. You’re welcome to correct spelling mistakes at any time, though!Pairing: Han Solo x ReaderSummary: After the fall of the Empire your boyfriend is in serious need for some cuddles.Warnings: None, just fluffWord count: 723
Relationships: Han Solo & Reader, Han Solo/Reader
Series: Star Wars x Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750501
Kudos: 18





	Han Solo x Reader - Mornin', sunshine.

It was over. The Rebels won the war. As you heard the news, you couldn't believe it at first. You thought it was just some rumor, spread to ignite a new spark of hope in the hearts of the Rebels. But the ships arrived and with them: Han Solo. Your Han Solo. He rushed towards you, not caring about the other people around him also hugging their loved ones. His muscular arms moved around your waist and lifted you off of your feet. He twirled you around in the air and planted a hasty kiss on your lips. The ever-moving crowd around you gave you barely any time to show more affection.

You hoped that you two could at least celebrate in the evening, but your shared quarters showed no sign of your lover. You haven't seen him for such a long time, so this felt like a punch in the guts. Pushing the disappointment aside, you decided that it would be the best idea to go to sleep. You let your cheek fall against the cold surface of the pillows. The weight of the soft comforter made your eyelids feel as if weights were attached to them. After a few minutes, the sweet sound of sleep caused your eyes to shut.

You got woken up by the soft tickle of even breaths meeting your neck. Two arms were wrapped around your body and Han's face was pressed against the crook of your neck. The warm rays of the morning sunshine almost lulled you back to sleep again. This is it. That's what you wished every morning would be. From now on until the end of your days. Waking up in the arms of the love of your life, spending the morning cuddled up together under the covers. Even though, he always claimed that he wasn't that big of a cuddler, as soon as he was inside your quarters he turned into a koala, clinging onto you as if he was holding on for dear life.

The figure next to you started to shift closer, pressing small pecks on your jawline and drawing circles on the palm of your hands. He always did that in the morning, to show affection, while the rest of his body was still half asleep.

"Mornin', sunshine. I'm sorry that I returned so late yesterday night, it was just a lot going on," he mumbled against your ear, still occasionally planting little kisses on your jawline.

"Don't worry, my love. You know, I'll always be here for you. The sentence came out as barely a whisper.

You turned around to face your favorite pilot, which caused him to readjust his position. His face was still full of sleepiness, hair completely disheveled and a groggy smile was forming on his face. Your hands moved to cradle his face, stroking his cheeks with your thumbs.

"I missed you so much, Han." Your voice started to crack as tears of joy wet your eyes.

"Don't cry, my dear. We'll never be apart again." The reassuring sound of his voice made you smile. Everything will be alright.

His head moved forward to connect his lips with yours. As he pulled away his forehead rested on yours and you could see a big smile form on his face.

"How late is it?" This question came out of you automatically. It was a habit of yours to plan your day and you hated standing up late or having to rush. Hun chuckled slightly and moved his body to tower over yours.

"Sugar, are you aware that I just came back from fighting in a war? I will go nowhere today and neither will you." He pinned you back down to the bed before you could mutter any word of disagreement.

His head was lying comfortably on your chest again and he was pressing small kisses on your collarbone. You kissed the top of his head and started playing with his hair. The soft sheets and the pressure of his body against yours made your eyelids feel heavier again. 

"I love you." His voice was rough indicating that he was going to fall asleep again.

"I know. I love you more."

You two stayed together like this for the rest of the morning, not caring about anything happening outside of your door or window. After such a long time of war, it was finally peaceful again and you would savor every moment.


End file.
